leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Rocket's mechas
Team Rocket's mechas usually refers to mechas used by Jessie, James, and in one of their wild schemes. Throughout the , has had many robots and machines. It is unknown how they get them, since they usually have little money, and how they are transported to the location it is to be used at. Most of the time, the robots fail to accomplish their functions and are destroyed, some even before getting a chance to be used. They first appeared in Pokémon Emergency! with the debut of the Meowth Balloon. In the anime Recurring mechas Meowth Balloon The Meowth Balloon has often been Team Rocket's main mode of transportation, first used in Pokémon Emergency!. It can be given many attachments including rockets, vacuums, nets, fists and cages. The balloon has been changed on certain occasions as well. It was changed to other Pokémon, such as or , and even items, as in a Poké Ball. It appeared regularly until the . The original balloon design was a Meowth head with a raised paw and tail at the back. The basket was green and had two beige sandbags. In Enter Iris and Axew, they used a new -shaped purple balloon with the new Team Rocket logo on it and a gray basket. The balloon was extended from their briefcase, but was destroyed by Ash's Oshawott. It hasn't been seen ever since. They later started to use Meowth design again in New Places... Familiar Faces!, where it was redesigned; the new design incorporates a blue basket with the new Team Rocket logo and a pair of engines on it, plus a new Meowth portion with no arm and a larger engine on its back. In The Dream Continues! and then the , the Meowth head now has two arms on the balloon and has propeller engines on its blue basket. In addition, it was redesigned to have its mouth open on its portion unlike the previous generations. The balloon portion now also has a ribbed surface. It was redesigned again in the , where the basket is now colored green with a yellow stripe and the new red Team Rocket logo. It also no longer has propeller engines. It still retains the Meowth head design from the XY series, with the only differences being that the head once again has a smooth surface and there is a propeller on the back. As Team Rocket doesn't travel around the region to follow Ash, it is seen much less frequent than in previous series. In the credits of I Choose You!, Team Rocket is seen using the original balloon, last seen in the . File:Original Balloon.png|The original balloon used until and in I Choose You! Team Rocket Mecha BW002.png|The Rocket Balloon in the Best Wishes series File:Team Rocket Balloon.png|The Meowth Balloon in the Best Wishes series File:Team Rocket balloon XY.png|The Meowth balloon in the XY series Team Rocket's submarines Powered by pedaling, serves as underwater transportation, has arms that can be extended, and legs that can also be extended on land. Its weapons include nets (once to capture ) and extendable fists. This was often used by Team Rocket as an alternative mode of transportation while they were pursuing Ash and Pikachu in the Orange Archipelago, though it was first used in Fit to be Tide!. Occasionally during the Kanto arc, a -based submarine was used. Much like the Magikarp submarine, it is powered by pedaling and is equipped with a net launcher, extendable arms, and wheels. Its first Japanese appearance was in Beauty and the Beach, while the English debut came in Sparks Fly For Magnemite. In The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!, they used a generic submarine that wasn't designed after a Pokémon. During the Decolore Islands arc, Team Rocket used an updated submarine designed by Dr. Zager. After a long absence, the Magikarp submarine reappeared in Going for the Gold!, where it was slightly redesigned. In the Alola region, Team Rocket now uses a submarine, which debuted in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. File:Magikarp Submarine.png|Magikarp Submarine File:Gyarados Submarine.png|Gyarados submarine Team_Rocket_BW_submarine.png|Submarine File:Basculin Submarine.png|Basculin submarine File:Bruxish Submarine.png|Bruxish submarine List of mechas Original series |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mecha | The Kangaskhan Kid | The Giant bot moves by controlling it from the car underneath it, and it has two rockets in the form of paws. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | EP035 | This mecha was used to tickle Kaiser by using a feather on his foot, to tell Team Rocket where was. It appeared again (and for the very first time in the dub) in A Marathon Rivalry! to massage and tickle 's , and to capture Ash's Pikachu and other Pokémon. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | All Fired Up! | Has very good jumping abilities, was used to steal the flame of from Indigo Stadium. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Meowth of Bounty Guard | Meowth Rules! | (Operated by the people of Golden Island but commanded by .) A golden statue driven by many men and gears inside. It is shockproof and its hands are mobile. |-style="background:#FFF" | | Mecha-Meowthinator | Pokémon Food Fight! | Shoots a rocket out of its ear and releases a claw that can grab packages and Pokémon. The whiskers on the top of its head act as lightning rods, and its tail grounds absorbed electricity. It also releases small drills from its fingertips which have the power to destroy rocks. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo- | Pokémon Double Trouble | It uses Jessie's Lickitung and to power up, and uses James's Weezing's and Jessie's Arbok's to attack. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Eliminator | The Underground Round Up | Has arms to pick up , and can make them . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Team Rocket Automated Pep Squad | rowspan=2|''The Double Trouble Header'' | A robotic cheering squad that was used to encourage and her team. They used trumpets and balloons, and cheered "Gotta catch 'em all!". |- style="background:#FFF" | | The Real Hitting Machine of the Team Rocket Lineup | A hitting machine that swings around a bat to knock targets out of the way, it was used to hit and towards Team Rocket. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mechanical / Super Pinsir | A Sappy Ending | This remote-controlled device can suck sap from trees through a hose, and stores it inside detachable tanks on its back. The mecha is a similar size to , and it can also absorb Electric attacks and send them out of its pincers. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Anti- No.7 | The Little Big Horn | Used to Lure and capture , it is numbered 7 after the first six prototypes failed due to technical errors. It is controlled via remote and is capable of shooting nets and spears from it mouth. |- style="background:#FFF" | | tank | Tanks a Lot | Has extendable arms, a giant spring on bottom, can drill through rock. Also contains superfluous gadgets included to add to the price tag, such as fireworks and a . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Gigantic Mistake | Charizard's Burning Ambitions | Planned to use to catch in Charicific Valley, but was used to help Ash's Charizard prove its strength instead. It appears to be based on the Trainer class. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Recycle Rubber Robot | Chikorita's Big Upset | Giant robot constructed of tires and remotely controlled by , that was used to steal Ash's Chikorita and . It also works with other Pokémon. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mecha | The Superhero Secret | Giant mechanical controlled by , that was used to try to unmask Gligarman. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Bubblegum Bot | Good 'Quil Hunting | Shoots bubblegum from fingers. Destroyed by a from Ash's Cyndaquil. |- style="background:#FFF" | | The Super Mark 2 | A Shadow of a Drought | The first mecha used by . Used to dig a large hole in order to get Team Rocket some water. The mecha also had a baseball bat attachment used for knocking out . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Torcher Scorcher | The Fire-ing Squad | Shoots fire out of hoses. Destroyed by a from Ash's Pikachu in conjunction with a from . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mecha- | Fowl Play! | Has air pumps for blowing gusts of wind, as well as a vacuum. Destroyed by a from Ash's Pikachu. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Giant | The Psychic Sidekicks! | Has mirrors for eyes that reflect attacks, such as . It also has an extremely long tongue that grabs Pokémon. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Barrel Robot | A Dairy Tale Ending | Can squash anything it rolls over, and has extendable arms, along with a drill. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Cyborg | Air Time! | (Radio show only.) It is 's that was converted into a cyborg. It can transform into a rocket. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Win Mean Fight Machine | Two Hits and a Miss | It launches its boxing gloves to grab Pokémon. Destroyed by a from Ash's Pikachu. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo-Mecha | Power Play! | Powered by Electricity, and can use an attack that has the same effect as . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Lean, Mean Fight-the-Bite Machine (aka Fight-the-Bite ) | The Trouble with Snubbull | It uses its tail as bait to capture Madame Muchmoney's Granbull. It also has an electric shock on its tail. The gloves and tail can launch like rockets. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mega Mark 5 | All That Glitters! | It has a vacuum that sucks the 's shiny collections, and an extra powerful option that can blow you away. It also has a grabber inside its beak (to grab or other Pokémon). In the end, it was brutally destroyed by Pikachu's Signature Thunderbolt. |- style="background:#FFF" | | atron | Control Freak! | Can dig tunnels in the ground, and has rockets. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robotic | Turning Over a New Bayleef | Serves as transportation, but can use to pick up Pokémon from the ground. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo- | The Screen Actor's Guilt | Used to lure and . It uses mega attack. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mechanical | The Joy of Water Pokémon | Used mainly to capture using its extendable tentacles. Other times it captured other Pokémon. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | The Mystery is History | Used by Cassidy and Butch to lure . It resembles a . It can open and launch a self-assembling cage. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Wobbu-Warrior | Nerves of Steelix | This dark-gray mecha acts like a statue. It can climb cliffs. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Wrangler Robot | rowspan=2|''Whichever Way the Wind Blows'' | rowspan=2|Possible ways to catch many and ; however, they couldn't decide and they settled on a bag instead. |- style="background:#FFF" | | of Doom |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hot Air Balloon Transformer Model | Wish Upon a Star Shape | A Robotic version of the Hot Air Balloon; it is shielded against electric attacks, also comes with a hyper-ventilated, carbon-calibrated cannon, and rear-seat cupholders. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robotic | I Politoed Ya So! | Paralyzes and grabs Pokémon with its tongue. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Ice Cream Robots | The Ice Cave | Able to make ice cream and steal Pokémon. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mail Order Mechanical Meowth Mining Machine | Better Eight Than Never | A variant of the Meowth Bubblegum Bot. It has claws for digging and a sensor on its forehead for detecting precious items. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robotic Crab | Just Add Water | Creates s and sucks in water with its claws. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Hatch Me If You Can | Electric-proof vehicle with pair of hands and net to steal the Pokémon. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Poaching Machine | Mother of All Battles | (Borrowed from the Pokémon Poacher Brothers.) A six-wheeled vehicle with a periscope and two fists. Can also be remotely operated. It fires tight body bags on Pokémon and humans. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mobo Building Buster Model 2 | Johto Photo Finish | A robotic building with wheels and arms to allow for movement and combat. |} |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Get the Show on the Road! | A battery-shaped mecha that could drain 's electricity, and shoot it back. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Taming of the Shroomish | A mecha designed to catch multiple . It can store them in a large basket behind it. It is immune to and attacks. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robotic | Gonna Rule The School! | A giant robot with tank tracks. It is protected from any attacks. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mechanized Maiden | A Mudkip Mission | Carries shovels for digging, and it is very agile, however, it was sunk by a from , and then destroyed by a from Ash's Pikachu. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mecha | A Different Kind of Misty | A shaped Mecha that can absorb electricity. It also has several saws and grabbers attached to it. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Bandit Mark 2 | What You Seed is What You Get | Shoots bazookas and X's to block Pokémon's mouths. Picks up watermelons with its arms or a net bag. It can also "eat" watermelons and at its opponent. Vulnerable to . Destroyed by a stronger version of Thunderbolt from Ash's Pikachu. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robotic | Game Winning Assist! | Uses arms to grab Pokémon and places them in a compartment, and can also use the arms to "walk" along the ground. Damaged by a 's and a from Julie's Numel, and then destroyed by 's . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo | Going for a Spinda | Has arms that come out of its mouth to grab Pokémon, and a compartment in its belly to store them in. A mirror can come out of its belly to reflect attacks. Damaged by 's , and then destroyed by 's . |- style="background:#FFF" | 150px |Mechanized Skiploom | A Six Pack Attack! | Unlike the previous Skiploom mecha, this one has giant hands to capture Pokémon. James refers to it as a "A necessity for all Secret Bases". It was damaged with a combined shot of Fire, Ice and Water attacks and then was finally destroyed by 's . |- style="background:#FFF" | |Mechanized-Marvel-The-Mean-Old-Lady Bot 1 | Grass Hysteria! | Chasing and capturing Pokémon with its giant hands, can mirror Pikachu's attacks. |- style="background:#FFF" | |Unnamed | Who's Flying Now? | Shoots Pokémon with electricity and captures them with its giant hands. |- style="background:#FFF" | |Nasty-And-Grumpy-Grabber Mark One | A Scare to Remember | Electric-proof mecha, that captures Pokémon with its giant hands. It sent everyone blasting off as it brutally self-destructed. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Judgment Day! | This mecha has the ability to steal 's , , and . Vulnerable to . Destroyed by a combination of , , and Hydro Pump from Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hyper Alloy Z | Evolutionary War | Used to steal and . Can send out a net from its right claw and launch the left one. Sunk and fatally destroyed by a from Ash's Pikachu. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Clawbo-Robo-Extendoarm-Greenmeanie-Cageclaw | Solid as a Solrock | Used to steal and . Can send out two cages from its right hand, which can block all attacks from inside and every kind of attacks from outside. The mecha can also launch glue bombs from its mouth. Vulnerable to and . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo | Beg, Burrow and Steal! | The second mecha used by . Digs holes with drill, and can snatch Pokémon with a grabber. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Suck-Of-A-Punishment | The Right Place and the Right Mime | Has vacuum arms, is able to suck up Pokémon. Destroyed by a combination of 's and 's . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Hooked on Onix | Has extendable arms that can be used to throw big rocks or grab targets, and has water cannons on its shoulders. It can also inflate a -shaped balloon for flight. Vulnerable to and -type attacks, as well as . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Haunter Illusion/Ghostly Gadget | Fear Factor Phony | Was first in the form of a Haunter illusion and then was revealed to be a Mecha when the illusion explodes. It is protected against any electric or psychic moves but was destroyed by . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Egg Air One | May's Egg-Cellent Adventure | Driven by Meowth. Has suction cups, stacks to carry stolen Pokémon eggs, and a shocking device. |- style="background:#FFF" | | -Grabber Mark 2 | Reversing the Charges! | Can launch a net from its mouth, it was used again in Trials and Adulations! where it was able to launch a rock rocket. Protected from electricity. . Vulnerable to .}} |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo | Slaking Kong | Used to steal and collect food. Vulnerable to . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robotic Fearow Flock | Aipom and Circumstance! | Launched at Ash and his Pokémon, especially . |} |- style="background:#FFF" | | Super Sinnoh Slinger Mark 1A | When Pokémon Worlds Collide! | A solar powered robot with lots of arms, and could withstand any attack such as 's and , Dawn's Piplup's , 's , and 's . It has extendable arms, and unique extendable fingers. According to James, this mecha can even make lunch. This mecha might be the strongest one Team Rocket have hever used, and was only destroyed when when one the arms of the mecha hit the base of it, when Team Rocket were trying to send Ash flying off of it. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robotic Rabble Rowser Mark 3 | Setting the World on its Buneary! | Has extendable legs and claws, also has Pokémon containers, and rockets. |- style="background:#FFF" | | You-Really-Can't-Take-It-With-You-Can't-Ya Mark 93 | A Staravia is Born! | Has nets on its hands, and can be disguised as a house. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Fossil Restoration Device | Wild in the Streets! | Can unfossilize Pokémon, has net-rockets, treads. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Aspear Rock 1 | Cooking Up a Sweet Story! | Can launch extendable arms. It is extremely durable, as it took multiple hits from to penetrate it. Has a cameo in Fighting Ire with Fire! |- style="background:#FFF" | | Bouldermatic Mark 2 | Oh Do You Know the Poffin Plan! | Can launch extendable arms and vacuums, and can also shoot out giant flower pots that trap the opponent. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Potent Pink Jessie Princess Power Mark 1 | The Electrike Company! | Can launch extendable arms, and can fly like a rocket. Protected against electricity. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Badda Bing Supreme Soaker No.6 | Hot Springing a Leak! | Normally shouts the words "BADDA BOOM, BADDA BING". It can also shoot water from its hands and spill hot water from the tub. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mecha | rowspan=2|''Sleight of Sand!'' | The head can open and fire out a mechanical arm. It can also use a move called "Horn Rocket" where it can stab the opponent, and fire its tail off like rocket. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mecha | This mecha can open its mouth and hit the foe with its arms, and it can also use its own special move called "Tail Attack" where it can stab the foe with its tail, or it can fire it off like a rocket. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Tone Deaf Mecha | The Bells are Singing! | Can sing rough notes and blow smoke. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robot | Cream of the Croagunk Crop! | Has extendable tongue and arms to catch Pokémon. Its chest can open up to serve as a big container for caught Pokémon. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Bot | ''Fighting Fear with Fear! | A balloon that could extend its tail to grab Pokémon. Its claws could open and launch like missiles to emulate , and its wings could spread open and perform an attack emulating . Damaged by Ash's Gliscor's Actual Steel wing Attack, and then destroyed by Pikachu's signature Thunderbolt. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | ''Arriving in Style! | Can hover, has a retractable visor to cover the exposed cockpit, and can launch five extendable arms from each shoulder. Destroyed by a Twin attack from Buneary and Lopunny. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Back-to-the-Basics Bohemian Flytrap | ''A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! | It can transform from a car-like form. Its mouth can be used for storage and its arms and eyes can fire lasers. It is vulnerable to attacks. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Roly Poly Robot | If the Scarf Fits, Wear It! | This mecha rolls around a ball of Pokémon food (like a Stag Beetle) that can attract such as . It can also fly and pick up rocks and kick them. It can even launch a rocket that fires out a rope. using its "head", and can also throw and with its hands.}} using before it can do anything, the only thing this mecha can do is jump great distances into the air. Has a cameo in ''Fighting Ire with Fire!}} |- style="background:#FFF" | | Noodle Nabber | Noodles! Roamin' Off! | A Mecha that looks like a giant bowl of Noodles, with arms resembling the food to grab Pokémon. As with the previous Mecha in the same episode, this one was also destroyed almost immediately by using . |- style="background:#FFF" | | | Stopped in the Name of Love! | This mecha is as big as a building with many tiny rooms and vents, it can launch extendable arms that can make Pokémon dizzy. If hit by a in the underarm the bolt can travel down the arm into a mechanical room and zap the captured friend. Legs appear for hasty getaways, it is vulnerable to water. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mecha | Gone With the Windworks! | Has a big cable, and the head and body can become hot like lava. It can also launch a called a " Cannon"; however, doing so immediately drains the battery almost completely. Vulnerable to . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Digital |rowspan=2|''Bagged Then Tagged!'' | This mecha has extendable arms with sharp claws for digging underground, and a hatch on its head. The mouth can open and send the captured Pokémon down to the abdomen. It is vulnerable to and can also release geysers. A computer system inside the head can check where it is going and detect where other life forms are, such as . It appears to be based on a 's coloration. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Digital decoy | A mini mecha that is released from the big mecha above. It can dig underground and self-destruct. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mark 2 | Try for the Family Stone! | This mecha can fly and is activated by 's controls, and has a container in its stomach. It also has a fan which can , it can also launch 2 extendable arms from its stomach which has a broom to . Its wing can fly off. Vulnerable to and attacks. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mecha | A Meteroic Rise to Excellence! | This mecha looks like an and was used to capture Wilma's Altaria. It also has wheels and a compartment where Altaria was held, but got broke free with a combination of Altaria's and , knocking the mecha on its side. can also eat it. |- style="background:#FFF" | | -Bot 2 |rowspan=2|''Gotta Get a Gible!'' | Was eaten by , before it could do anything. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Recycled Robo -Bot | This mecha was made from recycled parts from the -Bot II, it can leap great distances, and can show its tongue. It has an iron fist to grab its foe, and a regular hand as well. Vulnerable to and . Destroyed by a stronger version of Thunderbolt from Ash's Pikachu. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Fighting Ire with Fire! | This mecha has glass capsules capturing enemies. It comes out from 's Balloon with extended arms for capturing Pokémon into a container. Weak against powerful and attacks and strong against . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Meta |rowspan=2|''Keeping In Top Forme!'' | This mecha looks like a , can dig underground. The forehead can open to reveal Team Rocket. A gun in its mouth fires a sticky liquid similar to a , and also if this mecha is nearly destroyed the body will crack open to reveal another mecha (below). It is strong against attacks like , , , and . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Blockbuster | This mecha looks and flies like a . It can release a attack from the antennae on its head, and it is vulnerable against air attacks like . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo | Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue! | The third Team Rocket mecha, which is controlled by 's controls. It can dig underground and can drill through rocks. It also has arms to picks things up with, extra arms for when they are destroyed. Three nets can fire out from its body, and it can also walk along walls. Vulnerable to powerful attacks. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Defense |rowspan=4|''An Elite Coverup!'' | This mecha is shaped like a , and was used like a missile to defeat Ash's Staraptor. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Defense | This mecha is shaped like a , and was used like a missile to try to defeat Bertha's Gliscor, but it was defeated by a powerful . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Powering-up Parts | This was armor fired out of Team Rocket's Balloon to make Jessie's Seviper stronger. It upped the strength of a , nearly defeating Ash's Buizel. It was defeated by Bertha's 's . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Powering-up Parts | This was armor fired out of Team Rocket's Balloon to make James's Carnivine stronger. It upped Carnivine's 's strength, nearly defeating Dawn's Pachirisu. It was defeated by Bertha's 's . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | An Old Family Blend! | One of the strongest mechas yet, this one was used when Team Rocket tried to steal Ash's Cyndaquil shortly before the beginning of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It had six hands holding different weapons; a net, a fly swatter, a plunger, scissors, tongs, and an empty hand. These hands could switch to another six with an even bigger arsenal; a drill, a chainsaw, a paint scraper, a paper fan, a drafting triangle, and a mallet. This mecha was able to withstand , , (although it wasn't waterproof), , and . Its arms were vulnerable to and the mecha itself was vulnerable to . |} |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | The Dream Continues! | This Mecha combines all of the balloon attachments into one Meowth balloon. This balloon was quickly shot down by a group attack from Ash's , , , , , , , , , , and . |} |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mega-Mega Machine | Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! | Piloted by , this robot has the ability to launch punches and absorb attacks, which it can also send back at the attacker. It is powered by an external battery, but it is also able to switch to an internal one. Its armor protects it from most attacks, but in the end, it was destroyed by Blaziken Mask's 's . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Meowth Ninja Mecha | A Rush of Ninja Wisdom | A Meowth mecha with a ninja theme. Its techniques include launching punches, shooting nets from the palms of its hands and firing projectiles themed after 's charm from its wrists ("Coin Shuriken"), as well as using the charm on its head to create a bright flash of light. It was immobilized by 's before being destroyed by a combined from Ash's Froakie and Sanpei's Frogadier. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo Baby Buggy Berry-Robbing Swipe the Sweets and Make Our Own Treats Bot 3 | A Battle by Any Other Name! | An -themed mecha equipped with grabbing claws and vacuum tubes for tentacles, used to suck up Pokémon and Berries. It was disabled by Serena's Fennekin after Ash blocked one of the tubes, and later destroyed through a combination of Ash's Pikachu's , Fennekin's , and Miette's 's . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Electricity-Has-No-Effect-On-Me-Atron | Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! | A mecha Team Rocket tricked into upgrading. It can absorb attacks and fires them back at the opponent and use its tail to grab Pokémon. But it got destroyed after it malfunctioned. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Fiendish Fever Freeze | Thawing an Icy Panic! | This mecha can create snowstorms and capture Pokemon. Destoyed by a comination of attacks from , , , and . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Automatic Catcher (A.P.C.) | Good Friends, Great Training! | This mecha came with a cage and was used to capture . 's released Pikachu but disorientated the catcher which resulted in it capturing Tierno's Wartortle and . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Garchomp's Mega Bond! | This mecha can grab objects, shoot nets, possesses a turbo engine, and can control Pokémon with guidance waves. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | A Relay in the Sky! | A mecha Meowth used in the Pokémon Sky Relay. It can destroy rocks. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Giga Giga Meowth Machine | A Giga Battle with Mega Results! | An upgraded version of the Mega-Mega Meowth Machine. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Vavoominite Mark 4 | A Fiery Rite of Passage! | This mecha can suck things into itself and trap them in a glass cage. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Mecha | An Electrifying Rage! | Used to catch . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo Drillalyzer | A Diamond in the Rough! | A mecha used to catch . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Monstrous-Megalomaniacal-Super-Attacking-Guilted Meowth Gadget | A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! | |} |- style="background:#FFF" | | Turbo-Charged Robo Racer Pancake Chaser | Racing to a Big Event! | Based on a , and controlled by and . It has a turbo engine. It got destroyed by . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo-Meowth | Alola, Kanto! | The arms are controlled by buttons on armbands that is wearing, and it can shoot nets and deflect attacks. It was damaged by 's and 's and destroyed by 's . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Meowth Mk. 2 | Rise and Shine, Starship! | An upgraded version of the previous Meowth Mecha, which was used to steal . It is controlled by electric armbands and earbuds is wearing. The paws can fly off like rockets. The head was thrown right off by the Mecha's arm but the Mecha didn't blow up. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Lillier and the Staff! | This Meowth mecha had the ability to transform. Its only purpose was to be used for a play segment. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Robo-Meowth Giga Mk. 3 | Alola, Alola! | A red Meowth mecha that uses similar moves to the previous ones. It was quite durable, but it was eventually destroyed with a combination of Z-Moves and 's Mega . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Nyavil Onyarth DX | Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! | An upgraded version of the previous Meowth mecha. It possesses multiple snake-like tentacles that can grab an opponent, trapping them. It was destroyed by a from Olivia's . |} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Let's Save Pikachu!! | |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Hunt For The Treasure Of The Universe! | |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | Tale Of The Friendship Between Pikachu And Meowth | |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | The Birth Of The Invincible Team, Max And Ralts!! | |} In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | You Gotta Have Friends | This machine was used to capture a large group of using a Poké Ball cannon. It can convert between plane and walker mode. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | I'm Your Venusaur | This mecha was used to try stealing an ancient Venusaur. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed | rowspan=2|''Days of Gloom and Glory'' | rowspan=2|These diving machines were used to look for treasure in a sunken city. |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unnamed |- style="background:#FFF" | | Venusbot | rowspan=2|''Ash vs. Gary'' | This -shaped mecha was used stop Ash and from capturing a giant . It has the ability to transform into a humanoid form. It is equipped with nets and a water gun. |} Related articles * List of all Rocket's Secret Machine Cards * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl vehicles Category:Pokémon world Category:Team Rocket Category:Anime running gags Category:Mechas de:Team Rocket (Anime)/Maschinen it:Arsenale del Team Rocket